Ou Comment Ne Pas S'Empoisonner
by Dellsey
Summary: Et puis, c'était quoi; des instants? Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous suggérerait qu'il s'agissait là d'une relation naissante mais, qui sait, un bouquin, ça peut se tromper.


**Précisions**: Slash, One Shot

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi.

**Note**: Je sais pas ce que c'est. Un exercice de style? Une lubie? J'avais envie, c'est tout.

* * *

_**Votre livre de psychologie personnel ou Comment Ne Pas S'Empoisonner**_

* * *

Le tonnerre gronde, annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles et le ciel gris devient presque noir, de plus en plus sombre, à vous écraser. Restons cliché. Sauf que les mauvaises nouvelles elles sont arrivées il y a deux jours et elles s'appellent Loki.

Si vous faites partie des huit personnes qui étaient dans cette salle il y a trois heures, votre livre de psychologie personnel vous aurait probablement conseillé de garder votre calme et vous aurait renvoyé dans le chapitre sur la maîtrise de soi. Ou alors celui des problèmes familiaux. Ou celui qui traite de l'alcoolisme chronique. Ou alors celui concernant un sujet complètement pas en rapport juste pour se foutre de votre gueule.

Nick Fury fait partie des huit personnes et il aimerait juste savoir pourquoi il est de coutume chez les Asgardiens d'envoyer les leurs sur Terre dépourvus de pouvoirs quand ils font des conneries. Votre livre de psychologie personnel ne peut répondre à cette question pas plus que les sept autres personnes dans la salle. Pouvoirs ou pas, on ne fera pas confiance à celui qui ment et manipule comme il respire. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous renverra peut-être à tort dans le chapitre consacré à la paranoïa. Quand on demande à Thor si Loki récupérera un jour ses pouvoirs comme ce fut le cas pour lui, pour telle ou telle raison, un accomplissement quelconque, Thor dit juste: C'est impossible. Il a ses mains cachées dans son dos et votre livre de psychologie personnel vous dit qu'il cache certainement quelque chose.

Et vous allez me le surveiller et vous n'allez pas me le lâcher des yeux et y'a intérêt compris ok merci d'accord.

— C'est étrange que vous vous proclamiez si évolués mais que vos méthodes médicales soient aussi préhistoriques, se plaignit Loki en observant sa main.

Sa main amochée par sa chute et qui fait mal. Des regards noirs se posèrent sur lui.

— Que quelqu'un lui file un truc pour qu'il se taise, lança Clint. Un valium, de l'arsenic,…

Il est bientôt minuit et quand il est finalement seul, dans le noir de cette chambre qui a beau être luxueuse et qui lui est pourtant hostile, il se tord les mains. Votre livre de psychologie personnel dit: frustration et colère. Il ne pas dormir ici. Il ne veut pas vivre ici. Il n'a pas le choix.

Et c'est peut-être que des heures ou des minutes car la nuit est courte, après tout.

* * *

Ça fait deux jours. La nuit on a tellement souvent envie de boire.

Dans la cuisine, il y a Tony Stark. La légende urbaine disait donc vrai quant à ses heures de sommeil.

— Tu peux cesser de sursauter à chaque fois que tu me vois, murmura Loki d'un air mauvais. Tu sais très bien ce qui m'est arrivé.

— Peut-être. Mais je sais que tes pouvoirs te sont à toi ce que la technologie m'est à moi.

Sa main lui fait toujours mal donc il utilise l'autre pour prendre le verre. Le goût de l'eau dans la bouche de Loki est amer. Il sait très bien ce que Stark veut dire. C'est son narcissisme qui donne de la valeur à cet espèce de compliment.

— Pourquoi m'adresses-tu la parole?

A Fury, s'il lui avait posé la question, Tony aurait répondu: j'aime le son de ma voix.

A Bruce, il aurait répondu: mais parce que je t'aime, voyons.

Et on lui aurait toujours dit: tu ne prends vraiment rien au sérieux. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais à Loki, il répond autre chose.

— J'aime parler aux gens que je n'aime pas.

Lui-même ne sait pas s'il est sérieux. Notez l'utilisation du verbe « aimer » dans chacune de ses allocutions. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous dit, abus de 'je'; égocentrisme.

— C'est paradoxal, dit Loki en sortant de la pièce.

Quand il est de retour dans sa chambre, il se mord la lèvre supérieure. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous dit que cela signifie que vous n'en pouvez plus. Le soleil se lève dans une heure cinquante-deux.

* * *

Jour huit.

— Tu sais que tu peux nous demander de l'aide…

Tony aide Loki à refaire son bandage à sa main toujours blessée.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me l'accorderez.

— C'est nous les gentils, tu te rappelles? Mais c'est vrai que c'était assez drôle de te regarder faire.

Le regard qui évite les yeux de l'autre suggère, selon votre livre de psychologie personnel, le doute. Mais honnêtement, ça serait pas tout simplement trop maladroit, désagréable, inconvenant.

Loki ne lui dira pas merci quand il a fini.

* * *

Vingt jours. C'est beaucoup. Constamment surveillé, il est tel un animal en cage. Bon, une grande cage. Il est vingt heures dix-neuf et Loki ne sait pas comment, mais il termine dans la salle de séjour, coincé entre Thor -à qui il n'a pas adressé la parole depuis des lustres- et l'accoudoir du divan. Il les regarde se disputer pour le choix du film.

Natasha et Bruce disent: Kill Bill. Le un.

Clint dit: Seigneur des Anneaux.

Steve ne sait pas.

Tony dit: Top Gun. Et puis: C'est ma télévision.

Thor ne sait pas. Steve finit par choisir Top Gun. On rejette Seigneur des Anneaux.

— Et toi?

Loki lève les yeux.

Loki dit: Kill Bill. Silence. Tout le monde se regarde. Puis on regarde Tony parce que « C'est ma télévision ».

Il doit sans doute être vingt et une heure et ils regardent Uma Thurman se réveiller du coma sur l'écran.

* * *

C'était étrange d'observer quelqu'un et de voir qu'il est comme vous. Ou tout le contraire de vous, en fait. Relever ses habitudes.

Il s'ennuie. C'est ce qu'il fait. Il remarque que Natasha oublie parfois ses boucles d'oreilles sur la table. Il remarque aussi que Clint prend la peine de les récupérer et de les lui rendre en douce le matin. Il remarque que Bruce boit sept verres d'eau par jour et que Steve se lève à six heures tapantes. C'était des trucs inutiles. Il n'a encore rien trouvé sur Tony. Alors il l'observe. Finalement, il a remarqué plus qu'il le pense mais ne s'en rend pas compte.

Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous conseille de respirer profondément et d'éviter de fredonner Every Breath You Take même si The Police est un bon groupe. Non, sérieusement, cessez.

* * *

Il est vingt-deux heures et demie. Tony passe à côté de la salle de séjour encore illuminée.

— JARVIS, lumières.

— Oui, monsieur.

La pièce est instantanément plongée dans le noir. Puis, un grognement.

— JARVIS, rallume les lumières, fit Tony.

— Il faudrait vous décider, monsieur, répondit JARVIS.

— Pardon, je t'avais pas vu, lança Tony à l'adresse de Loki. T'es moins voyant sans les… le casque, les cornes, continua-t-il en gesticulant vaguement au-dessus de sa tête.

Loki qui le dévisageait un livre à la main. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous affirme que ce regard veut dire: irrité.

— C'est juste que j'allais sortir, fit-il, joignant le geste à la parole avant de revenir à reculons.

Il se posta devant Loki.

Qui lève les yeux.

— Quoi?

Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous informe que si paroles étaient matière, vous nageriez probablement dans de l'acide là, maintenant.

— Tu es là depuis un mois et tu n'es pas sorti une seule fois.

— N'est-ce pas là le but d'une prison?

— Si ça c'est une prison pour toi, un jour ou l'autre tu risques d'avoir une belle surprise.

— C'est le nom donné à un lieu où on est détenu, même chez vous, que je sache?

— Mais personne ne te retient.

Silence. Loki se saisit du livre qu'il avait posé à côté de soi. Votre livre de psychologie personnel dit: énervement.

— Allez, viens, lui dit Tony.

— Pardon?

Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous informe que vous êtes à votre 21e longueur dans le bassin d'acide.

— Tu va voir, c'est beaucoup plus sympa quand c'est pas en ruines.

Tony le tire par le bras, le livre tombe par terre. Loki proteste.

* * *

Dans la voiture:

— Pourquoi possèdes-tu un livre sur les mythologies du monde, Stark?

Puis:

— Je ne te fais absolument pas confiance quant à ta manière de conduire.

Officieusement, ça veut aussi dire: je ne te fais absolument pas confiance, peu importe la situation ou le sujet. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous conseille de vous rendre au chapitre traitant du tact et de comment ne pas gâcher l'ambiance.

* * *

Et c'est la ville et le bruit et puis c'est le calme et on est où on sait pas. Et on ne parle pas et il y a juste un cd et c'est… c'est…

— Qu'est-ce que c'est?

— De quoi?

— La musique.

— Aerosmith.

Silence.

— Ça te dit rien, n'est-ce pas?

Silence.

— Aurais-tu atteint ton quota de mots journalier?

Silence.

— Tu peux me dire des saloperies si tu as du mal à me dire des choses banales, si tu veux.

Silence.

Et puis finalement il doit être vingt-trois heures et demie et ils ont sans doute passé près d'une heure sans rien dire. Pas trop moyen de dire où on est mais pas trop moyen qu'on en ait quelque chose à foutre non plus. C'était surtout la ville. Puis. C'était surtout des autoroutes.

Ce que Loki ne dit pas c'est qu'il a observé la route et dehors. Derrière la vitre…

— Arrête-toi.

— Hein?

— Arrête-toi, Stark.

Puisqu'il est Tony Stark et qu'il se permet à peu près tout, voilà, il fait comme demandé. Loki sort de la voiture et il se rend compte que l'air ici est un peu plus frais. Que c'est la première fois qu'il est dehors. Ici on voit un peu mieux le ciel. Les étoiles, tout ça. Il marche un peu, regarde autour de soi.

Tony sort de la voiture à son tour, le regarde amusé.

Soudain, il n'y a plus de vitre, plus de cloison, c'est une sensation étrange.

C'est un sourire qui va sans doute un peu tout déclencher. Ou alors c'était avant, c'est discutable. C'était un vrai sourire, si vous vous référez à votre livre de psychologie personnel, image ci-contre, observation des traits du visage.

Un sourire très beau, salement contagieux. Une saloperie. Tu sais, celui qui casse les barrières, franchit les limites, transgresse les interdits. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous conseille de faire attention (ou pas). Impossible de savoir qui a souri le premier tellement ça se propageait vite. C'était juste quelques secondes qui font agréablement mal. Avant que Loki redevienne Loki et ne dise « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? ». Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous dit que le ton suggère malaise et léger énervement. Dans sa tête, Tony Stark dit: « Toi. ». A la place, il rigole. Votre livre de psychologie personnel dit: rire gêné.

Une heure ou une seconde passe et ils rentrent. Quand ils arrivent à l'entrée, le rêve se dissipe.

— Allez, maintenant, avoue que ça t'a plu.

Silence. Sourire.

Et c'est ridicule et il ne sait pas quoi faire, ça le déboussole, demain il va se haïr alors il fait la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit et il embrasse Tony sur la joue. Selon votre livre de psychologie personnel, cela signifie 'on est amis', 'je t'aime bien', 'je t'apprécie'. Ça s'est passé il y a dix minutes, Tony est toujours dans l'entrée, il a sa main sur sa joue, là où les lèvres de Loki l'ont effleuré, il consulte son portable, 48 appels manqués, 19 messages, sur votre répondeur Pepper hallucine que vous n'êtes pas venu à la Soirée Très Importante N°723 à laquelle, la seule, que vous avez juré d'y aller, vous êtes mort, votre livre de psychologie personnel vous conseille d'aller dormir.

— Monsieur, j'aimerais tout de même vous informer que cela fait précisément douze minutes six secondes que vous êtes là; ce qui est assez alarmant.

— Je sais, JARVIS, je sais, marmonne Tony.

* * *

L'autoroute. Les rayons du soleil. Une douce couleur orangée qui baigne l'intérieur de la voiture. De temps à autre, Tony, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, jette un œil à Loki. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous dit de (ne pas) succomber à vos faiblesses. Il l'a amené dans un road trip, destination inconnue, se perdre pour mieux se retrouver. Ils ne parlent pas. Il y a quelques jours ou une éternité, ils avaient regardé tous ensemble Pulp Fiction.

* * *

Sur le trajet du retour, Tony s'arrête à mi-chemin. Fatigué de conduire. Il sort de la voiture et observe ce qu'il y a autour de lui. Loki le rejoint. Il voit son sourire,…

— Pourquoi tu sour…

…qui est là trois secondes, puis s'évanouit.

— …is plus?

Il fixe un point et répond d'une voix claire:

— Je ne veux pas rentrer, Stark.

Et ça lui rappelle quelque chose et à qui il l'a dit et quand il l'a dit. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous dit quelque chose comme: « mémoire associative ».

Tony met un bras autour des épaules de Loki.

Puis il dit:

— Je sais. Et c'est 'Tony'.

Il resserre un peu plus son étreinte. Votre livre de psychologie personnel dit: 'je ne veux pas te lâcher'.

Loki joue sans s'en rendre compte avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Votre livre de psychologie personnel affirme que ça veut dire quelque chose comme 'dis-moi que tu m'aimes bien', 'prouve-moi que tu m'apprécies'. Une sorte d'appel désespéré et inconscient. Tout le monde n'a pas votre livre de psychologie personnel. Ou alors ils ont manqué des passages. Personne ne dit rien. Le silence parle pour eux.

Votre vie est une chanson. Tout le monde n'a pas l'occasion de faire des couplets sensationnels. Mais faites au moins un refrain formidable.

* * *

Loki ne peut pas dormir. Donc il se balade de sa chambre à la cuisine à, tiens, voilà Tony, quelle surprise. Tony qui dort pas. Double surprise. Tony qui a un verre à la main. Triple surprise. On les enchaîne.

— Penser à moi t'empêcherait-il de dormir?

On sait pas trop qui a dit ça.

Tony pose son verre et s'approche doucement et il embrasse le cou de Loki, ses lèvres effleurant la chair tendre. Votre livre de psychologie personnel dit que ça a pour signification 'hé, on devrait être ensemble', 'ça serait bien à deux'.

— Oui.

Honnêtement, ça non plus.

De toute façon plus personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Votre livre de psychologie personnel, un peu, quand même. Au passage.

Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous suggérerait qu'il s'agissait là d'une relation naissante.

Et Tony pose une fois, deux fois, trois ses lèvres sur la peau de son c'est quoi d'ailleurs putain ils devraient inventer un mot parce que c'est salement gênant.

Et puis c'est Tony donc:

— Bonne nuit, chéri.

Avec clin d'œil, s'il te plaît. Loki soupire mais il sourit.

* * *

Votre livre de psychologie personne vous dit que ça signifie 'c'est à moi'. On fait référence à quand Tony a osé lui passer la main aux fesses dans la cuisine ce matin. Tony ne désire pas faire de commentaires sur son café salé.

* * *

Loki n'avait jamais été dans la chambre de Tony. C'est grand. Tout est grand. Luxueux. Bon, comme le reste. Le lit est grand et les draps sont de soie. Rouge. Comme le sang ou comme l'amour ou la colère ou la passion et, vraiment, comme tous ces sentiments et choses qu'on associe au rouge.

Tony lui prend la main et pose un baiser dessus, puis le regarde, qui ne réagit pas. Il ne sait pas comment réagir et votre livre de psychologie personnel vous dit que un baiser sur les mains signifie 'je t'adore'. Il laisse juste Tony faire. Parce que maintenant ça lui fait peur et non il sait pas comment réagir parce que c'est la première fois.

Et ils sont tous les deux torse nu et Tony pose des baisers sur l'épaule de Loki et votre livre de psychologie personnel vous informe que ça veut dire 'j'ai envie de toi', 'je te veux', 'laisse moi t'avoir' et plein d'autres belles choses et de promesses de passion.

Puis Tony embrasse son ventre et lève les yeux. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous dit que ça signifie 'tu veux bien?'.

Loki a les poings serrés. Votre livre de psychologie personnel dit: tension. Loki s'éclaircit la voix. Votre livre de psychologie personnel dit: nervosité. Loki évite les yeux de Tony. Votre livre de psychologie personnel dit: anxiété. Loki a les chevilles collées l'une contre l'autre. Votre livre de psychologie personnel dit: stress.

Il presse ses mains, touche sa gorge. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous explique que ça veut dire 'rassure-moi'.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous dit que ça veut di-

Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous propose aussi de faire gaffe et de pas foutre du café sur les pages parce que s'il y a encore du texte qui manque vous pouvez aller vous démerder tout seul.

Tony lui passe la main dans les cheveux, l'embrasse, ils s'endorment.

* * *

Quand Thor arrive dans la cuisine, il y a deux Loki. Ce qui s'avère relativement compliqué vu qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à adresser la parole à ne serait-ce qu'à un. Son frère adoptif se rend compte de sa présence et le deuxième Loki disparaît et la tasse qu'il tenait tombe à terre et se brise.

Thor l'observe. Demande:

— Qui?

Loki ne répond rien. Ses yeux évitent ceux de Thor. Votre livre de psychologie personnel dit: nervosité. Mais Thor ne dira rien. Arrivent les autres. Tony en dernier. Il y a un petit silence, des sourires, encore, saleté. Et puis Thor comprend, c'est gênant, et peut-être devra-t-il parler à Tony ou alors il le fait demain, un vendredi soir ou dans deux semaines.

De toute façon aujourd'hui c'est mardi et on vient de prouver à Thor que ce n'était pas impossible.

* * *

Il se laisse embrasser. On n'entend que des soupirs. Cette fois encore, les draps de soie sont rouges. Les draps que Loki agrippe. Il se mord un peu la lèvre. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous dit que c'est par anxiété, mais aussi pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Douce torture. Et ils sont vite nus et Tony l'embrasse à l'oreille. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous dit que ça signifie: 'tu es tout pour moi', 'tu es important'. C'est des respirations erratiques. Oui s'il te plaît maintenant oui oh. Loki a sa tête rejetée en arrière et c'est des frissons qui le parcourent. Tony lui fait l'amour et par moment il relâche les draps, la soie lui glissant des doigts et puis Tony tient sa main dans la sienne. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous explique que ça a pour signification 'c'est de l'amour' et vous tentez de trouver un chapitre qui traite des absurdités que vous avez en tête lorsque vous prenez votre pied avec quelqu'un mais votre livre de psychologie personnel vous envoie dans le chapitre qui parle de la fausse auto persuasion.

Et puis vous avez un orgasme et Tony embrasse Loki sur le front. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous assure que ça veut dire 'j'espère qu'on sera pour toujours ensemble'.

* * *

— Tony.

Rien.

— Tony.

Tony ouvrit un œil.

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir, fit Loki.

Ils se fixent, dans la pénombre. Puis Tony attire l'autre contre soi.

— Pour une fois que moi oui, murmure.

Tony lui passe la main dans les cheveux et il le tient, il a ses bras autour de sa taille et votre livre de psychologie personnel vous explique et ça parle de belles choses.

Et de toute façon vous en avez la preuve. Oui, le ciel est gris et il fait déjà 23 degrés et il est neuf heures du matin, c'est JARVIS qui l'a dit, Loki se réveille dans les bras qui l'on entouré il y a des heures ou des secondes, de toute manière c'est pareil.

* * *

Votre livre de psychologie personnel, après analyse de votre sourire, du café servi en bas de votre rue, de votre rythme cardiaque, de l'alignement des étoiles que vous observez la nuit depuis votre fenêtre et de vos pensées les plus inavouables, doit vous annoncer que vous vous êtes bel et bien empoisonné. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est sous contrôle. C'est un poison bénin composé de phényléthylamine, de phéromones, d'endorphines et certainement d'autres saloperies qu'ils n'ont pas mentionné sur l'étiquette. Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous dit que vous allez très certainement rire comme pleurer, sourire comme souffrir, fredonner Friday I'm in Love des Cure comme pleurer dans votre verre de whisky on the rocks. C'est tout à fait normal donc ne paniquez pas et gardez votre calme.

Votre livre de psychologie personnel vous conseille de vous laisser porter par le courant et vous souhaite un bon voyage. En tant que dernier conseil, votre livre de psychologie personnel vous propose de le brûler, ce putain de livre et de s'attendre demain aux tracas quotidien et à beaucoup de bonheur, oui, des deux, car c'est ça la vie.

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

Dans l'espoir que vous avez aimé.


End file.
